Family Joins in with the Festivity
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Walker Family Seika festival with our favorite couple. A little OOC I'm rusty now I'm sorry but I did try my best forgive me.


Title: Family Joins in with the Festivity

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-Sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Kaichou! You look pretty!" complimented by her classmate as Misaki changed in to a cute Victorian style dress.

"Thank you, is Takumi already done with his?" she smiled and asked.

"Misaki-chan! KYAAAAA!" squealed by one of her classmates who barged in excitement jumping all over the place.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Misaki as Sakura barged in and now squealing.

"It's Usui-kun! He looked so cool! And thank you guys for helping out, we know your busy with your last term of your presidency but! UUUUUGH! You guys are sooo cute together! Come see!" she pulled Misaki out the changing room.

"Oh…" Misaki awed at Takumi wearing three piece classic ascot suit.

"You look beautiful as ever, my dear?" Takumi sassed the back of Misaki's hand and blurted every word in perfect English accent.

"Thank you, you look dashing as well" Misaki falling in to her character complimenting the English man with the same perfect Accent.

The girls squealed at them while Sakura kept on pressing they look perfect for each other.

After the other got dressed in Victorian maid costume and followed Misaki and Takumi, "Shall we my love?" Takumi offered his arm and both with the others in character walked around campus, the maids handed out some flyers giving the middle school students an invitation and some coupons to have one free drink as a bait and letting them know that Seika is a good option to enroll for high school.

While at the middle of the school ground being mobbed by students wanting to have pictures with the campus couple, all heads turned at the sound of the motor approaching them, to their surprise a couple was riding the big bike, wearing a matching leather pants and jacket and covered helmets, after removing their helmets, Misaki's mouth hanged and Takumi sighed.

"Hello, mother and father" greeted by Takumi nonchalantly.

"What, no hugs? And Misa-chaaaan! My goooosh! You look sooooo cute!" Takumi's mother cuddled Misaki cooing at her.

"What brings you here?" asked Takumi.

"Well, Misa-chan invited us, and guess what?" winked by his mother Patricia.

Takumi and Misaki gave a questioning look, "Charlie and Gerard are here!" replied by his father Yuu.

"Oh… that's good, Charlie's home" said by Takumi taking off his top hat and holding the umbrella for Misaki.

"Thank you" Misaki thanked, "Charlie?"

"Patrick Charles Richard the second, my baby brother, the one I told you about"

"Oh!" Misaki awed, "Well, you can go ahead to our shop first, me and Takumi are going to wrap things up soon, and role play there" Misaki said.

"We will, thank you again dear, see you later" hugged by Patricia.

After the older couple left, "Who are they?" asked by the other since the conversation was in English.

"My parents" replied Takumi and their poor classmates were shocked to know.

Finally finishing giving out all the flyers, many of the students came to see the shop and order some things, when the cosplay couple entered they became instant celebrity having to be asked if the students can have some pictures, the theme of the shop is tea party, the staffs are dressed in English maid and butlers, another celebrity was Takumi's parents showing off some aristocratic traits and manners as they have tea and conversed in English.

Misaki caught on her sight a person wearing khaki pants, plain military green colored shirt a white ball cap and gray Beats collaboration special headphone, typing on his laptop on a table alone with a parfait ordered with some carrot cake.

"That's Charlie" Whispered Takumi surprising Misaki.

"Oh… where's Gerard?"

"Probably assisting grandfather and grandmother" said by Takumi, "Besides knowing the family, they're here" on cue another foreign guests arrived with their own butler.

They took their place with Yuu and Patrica, Takumi pulled Misaki to greet the family and kissed and hugged the older couple hello, Takumi loosening his ascot walked to his brother on another table, the female costumers followed their gaze to Takumi with heart shaped eyes, Takumi with a grin.

"YO!" took his brother's headphone causing the room to be silent since the guy stood with angry burst of 'hey' and in the process the headphone jack was removed from the phone and burst the trap music.

"What no hugs?" asked Takumi.

"Can you approach me without breaking my stuff? I'll gladly give you one" replied by Charlie in perfect Japanese as his brother test his Japanese speaking skill since the boy grew up in England.

"I asked nicely but all I got was roasting" said by Gerard to his brothers, Misaki tried to stifle her laughter since Gerard found his match.

"Well, you're a chicken and chickens need roasting, and besides me and Nii-chan and I are close"

"And we're not?" said by Gerard hurt.

"Are you blonde?"

"Mother! He's being racist!" pointing at his brother accusingly.

"See, he's a chicken, still calling mom" Takumi hysterically laughed.

"Congrats, you made him wheeze" said Misaki making Patricia laugh.

"Trust me, dear when those three are together expect having a live comedy bar show" said by Takumi's grandmother.

"I like this one, look darling!" said by Richard as he show his taken picture of the cake, "This is going to be in my instapost" he chuckled.

"Grandpa, instagram" said by the three brothers.

Settling and talking with the younger couple, pulling Charlie to join them while he play his counter strike LAN game in his laptop practicing suddenly, "KAICHO! trouble!" Kanou and Yukimura burst in, Misaki immediately stood and excused herself, Takumi then followed.

The couple changed back to their uniforms except Takumi who changed on to his sergeant at arms uniform which was a combat uniform.

Passing by their classroom make shift shop, Misaki left Shizouka incharge.

Finally at the computer lab where the computer club held their shop as a e-sports challenge, Misaki sighed since it was the Miyaboka students who's making all the fuss, explaining the trouble that the students caused, they fought since the Miyaboka students cheated and would not admit, and since the deal was who ever beat the best team of Seika shall have the free VIP ticket to the international e-sports match that will be held in Tokyo.

"Why not reset the match? And we'll determine if it's cheating and a fluke?" asked by Takumi since the others who watch was convinced the students cheated.

"We can't have a fair match!" complained Kanou since he joined the game, "Jiro-san is sent to the infirmary after one of them punched him!"

"I see then, if you're so good, I have someone who would like to play" smiled Takumi.

Walking back to their class's shop, Takumi holding Misaki's hand tightly, "Thanks for handling that one" Misaki said.

"No problem, besides Charlie is probably bored and I know he came to Japan because id one of the Rage's players"

"What's that?" Misaki asked and both stopped, Takumi pulled her closer.

"Rage is a gaming team for electronic sports, it's the biggest computer brand company in Britain" explained Takumi.

"So Charlie plays?"

"Yup, he's considered the youngest player of the seniors division since he's just fourteen"

"But he's more taller than you? I thought he was a year younger?"

"Nope, he's the baby of the family" he chuckled, "Though he graduated in a military school in Britain since me and Gerard refused to do so"

"I see" replied by Misaki. Entering the shop, they were greeted by the Walker family and told them what the problem is, Charlie was thrilled and headed to where they're supposed to be playing in.

The whole family followed and soon later the game was deemed Miyaboka vs. Seika was labeled.

After things settled in, Yuu laughed as how hard Patricia cheered her son, while Misaki and Takumi became the watchers of both teams.

As it started, the main PC that controls the ten computers with the players has a projector which shows the people the progress of the game, the Miyaboka players were shocked to see the Seika team has the international e-sports superstar playing for them.

"I'll cover you guys, just go plant and kill as you can, that's the plan" the other four nodded and proceeded to play.

One player after another was killed by his sniper and the others would finish off the game as he go around with his hungun shooting some remaining players.

After fifteen rounds it was clear that the other team was cheating since one of the accounts of the players have some walling knowing where the enemy is, but since it's Charlie who's playing it wall pure skill where he eliminates the waller first so they would not win.

Finally announcing that the Seika won, Charlie being a nice guy gave a free pass to the losers but gave backstage pass to his five member team including Jiro who's in the infirmary.

Signing their Rage shirts and caps, Charlie even gave Jiro his ball cap and signature.

"I did not know festivals like these are fun!" said by Gerard as he saw some guys playing airsoft at the yard, both watched the matches of both teams with other students who came to watch.

"Right now, we're trying to maximize the numbers of students so the school will not close" sighed Misaki.

"Well, you're doing a great job on it" said Gerard as they watch, "say you don't mind if the Walker family help right?"

"What help do you mean?" Misaki sounding suspicious.

"Takumi loves you too much and likes this school, too bad if they is thing closes besides Grandmother likes it here as well, she told me it brings back memories" he smiled and Misaki blushed when Gerard said that Takumi loves her too much.

Moments later, "Suit up" Takumi threw a military uniform to Gerard.

"Hey! What for!" complained by the older brother.

"Some shit head is trying my patience" looking at the Miyaboka president winking at Misaki, poor Misaki was weirded out remembering the harassment.

"His dad insulted Grandpops" shouted Charlie who's already suited up and brought along his own Sniper airsoft.

"What game are we playing?" immediately Gerard snapped.

"Capture the flag" replied Takumi, but before any of that, do I get a good luck kiss from my lady?" winked Takumi to Misaki.

"Oh my gosh stop it!" said Misaki, "Stupid alien" she added.

"Your alien?" he grinned at her.

"UUUUGH!" Misaki is so done with him, the crowed around gave them both teasing looks.

"Just give the poor boy a kiss!" one of the older audience teased as they watch the scene.

"Just get it over with, we need our brother on this!" demanded by Charlie.

"That's it, you guys are team Alien"

"I like the name" shrugged Charlie and Misaki kissed Takumi which gained a collection of awes and squeals.

As it started, they gave the flag to Charlie to hide it, "The boy is good at hide and seek" pointed by Yuu as he watch the boys run around the field, just the three of them, Gerard following Takumi as he give cover to his younger brother while Charlie is on their back watching who ever tried to shoot at them or ambush giving them updates over the walkie talkie.

Suddenly Charlie had a miss calculation and the three are huddled hiding in one barricade, "Idiot" muttered Takumi.

"Stupid" added by Charlie.

"What? Like I have a choice!" groaned Gerard, they continued to stare at him.

"Is this a staring contest" snorted Misaki.

"Just wait" chuckled by Yuu while Patricia.

"DO SOMETHING!" Patricia burst and with that they even looked at Gerard intensely.

"FINE!" burst by the oldest, "What should I do? Take off my armor and wave it around dancing YMCA?"

"That could work" said by Takumi as they continue to hide.

"Useful idea you ever made"

"Me and my big mouth" Gerard groaned.

As the two ready to crawl out, Gerard took his upper shirt off and jumped out their spot grabbing the attention of the others, "Hey idiots! It's fun to stay at, Y.M.C.A EEEEP!" and they started spraying BB pellets at the poor man who ran the opposite direction, when he counted it as safe he knew they were back in plan, Maki, Tora's butler who joined the game kept on looking for the flag, but he did not know it was a moving flag since it was tied on Charlie's sniper.

"Okay, that was funny" Misaki hysterically laughed.

"That was unnecessary but okay… at least it worked" laughed by Yuu.

One by one, Charlie eliminated the threats nearby, moving his way to another hiding spot, to his luck he found the carrier of the enemy's flag, "Hey nii-chan I found the target" giving the location on what barricade where Tora was hiding Takumi made it to him with Gerard's support.

He easily shot Tora multiple times to make his point not to touch Misaki, taking the flag the umpire called it the Seika's win, Takumi with a smirk gave it to Misaki asking for another kiss, "Hold on, Mr. referee who got most of the kills?" asked Misaki.

"The sniper" all looked at Charlie.

"Instead of kisses can I have another parfait and cake?" they all laughed, "And the remaining well, Nii-chan can have it" after that he marched out bringing his own USMC type tactical vest, gloves and other complete gear.

Misaki groaned and gave what Takumi had been annoying her.

Misaki got curious with Takumi's toy and asked if she can see and hold it, Takumi handed her his AR15 and taught her how to use it.

Takumi put his helmet on Misaki and took out his phone and snapped a picture, "This will be my new screen saver" he chuckled and pulled Misaki to sit on his lap.

"Misa-chan?" Takumi called Misaki as she was busy playing with Takumi's airsoft, "Mother and father has something to say"

"Oh?" she stood and talked to the walkers.

"Misaki, dear? I hope you won't mind if I and the family will be the new stock holders of the school, but we'll leave the management and everything to the old staff, we just want this school to have a better finance and be renovated" explained by Richard.

"Yuu and I agreed that it's time for Charlie to have a normal childhood and teenage years, we're enrolling him here" the couple smiled.

"I don't mind!" said Misaki enthusiastically, "It's nice that you chose this school, and thank you for helping out the school, that would mean a lot for all the students" she smiled.

"Well, that settles it!" said by the old man, I want to have a formal dinner with your family and since we're handing all the duties to Gerard, me and Mia will be settling here in Japan with her family together with this two" pointing at Yuu and Patricia.

"By the way have you move in to Takumi's apartment yet?" asked Patricia, Misaki blushed.

"N-no…"

"Well, you're like good as married anyway! Go and move in" winked Yuu, Misaki's blush gone even redder.

"Oh look darling! I found Taku-chan's old baby picture with Yuu-kun!" said by Mia as she browse her iPad, all pictures of the brother's childhood was scanned and transferred their grandmother's gadgets and so as Patricia's, Misaki peeked, "Her dear, this little blonde boy riding his own motor cycle is Taku-chan and this is Yuu-kun riding his own" Misaki giggled and then awed, baby Takumi having a hard time balancing the gas pocket motorbike, Takumi looked cute with his own black leather jacket and jeans and timberland boots matching his father's.

"And this is Gerard" the oldest was covered in armor pads trying to pedal a bike, Misaki laughed.

"And last but not the least, here's little Charlie" Takumi on the back ground with Gerard, the boys are not older than ten years old, while Charlie at that time is five, he's riding his own electric military jeep which was in his size, his folding table, chair and folding mini lamp and tent all tucked neatly on his back compartment, on the other picture was his gears all taken out by him and arranged his mini booth tent is an easy access for him and it would be easy for him to fold if he's done. He even have that mini solar collapsible lantern he hangs on his tent when he wants too.

"They are so neat with their stuff" said Misaki.

"Then you don't know Takumi well then?" challenged by the Mia.

Misaki sheepishly smiled, "Here's an advise dear, if you are sure with him, know him well since you have a life time to get to know each other, in my age and Richii" her pet name to her husband Richard, "There are still more surprises, so take your time" she smiled.

"I will" Misaki said.

Later that evening it was a pecial night for Misaki and Takumi since it's their anniversary, they spent alone at that night in the same room where they had their second kiss, "You're loved by my family" said Takumi.

"Indeed" leaned in by Misaki.

"Say, did they talk about you moving in with me?" Misaki blushed. "What's wrong with that?" he added.

"Well, we're still in high school and what would people think?"

"Well, we're in the right age, let's tell them we're married?"

"Baka-Takumi!" she pouted and Takumi peeked her with a kiss.

"I love you too" he chuckled, "I had fun spending the day with you"

"Well, I had fun too and spending it with your family" she thought of earlier, "Besides I got some baby pictures and I expect it not to be erased in my phone?"

"Certainly not" Takumi kissed the top of her head.

"Good"

Heading back to where the bone fire is, "Kaichou! Look!" one of the guys showed their phone to her and it was Charlie's profile showing that the guy named Jiro is now friends with him and the latest picture is taken by his grandfather on his dim room full of gadgets, skateboards and airdoft gears and guns, "Look at that armory!" one awed.

"Dude! Look at his build!" they continued to point the three large screen monitor, neon light keyboard, mouse, and headphone, also the comfortable gaming chair.

"Good for you guys, though he'll be stuying here next opening so, take care of him alright?" she said, "Where have you three been?" she asked the three idiots.

"Sorry ma'am we had to finish all the rounds in campus" they saluted, they were Takumi's underlings.

"I see, that's good, tomorrow at the café, it's my treat alright?" Takumi feeling generous to them since they kept Misaki's suitors at bay just for today and the three cheered.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I'm baaaack! finally! though my finals is not yet finished but hey I just want to write something to relieve my stress hope you like it, I dont have any betas, but feel free to chat me up on twitter Yaj_Leo.

Been busy with things and I'm getting back on my law school grove since I was out for a year trying to survive my leukemia treatments.


End file.
